bossfight_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Beancoats
Beancoats are the enemies encountered in The Glory of the Beans quest. Individually, they are not very strong, but they attack in large numbers, and employ some field tactics. They attack using their muskets, and will use their bayonets if the player gets too close. In the second stage of the quest, 4 Beancoats will be operating the Bean Tank. After the quest is complete, small squads of Beancoats can be found throughout Europe. Origins The Beancoats were created by the German Faction, presumably under the command of Dolfi. They were artificially created life forms, made from human parts and strange experiments involving beans, which is what gave them their name. However, for reasons unknown, they planned to revolt against the German Faction. They broke out of their containment pods and killed all the scientists, taking the base for themselves. Sometime before the player found them, they had finished planning their uprising against the German Faction. Glory of the Beans and aftermath The Beancoats attempted to kill the player, but failed, and most of them were killed. They had first attacked in a wave of normal Beancoats, and then sent out a tank. The remaining ones scattered. After the quest is complete, lone Beancoats or squads of 4-6 Beancoats can be found throughout German Faction territory. Description The Beancoats appear to be Human, but have a large bean for a head. Beneath their coats, stitches and other obvious signs that they were constructed can be seen. They dress in red military coats, with white pants and large black boots. They also carry muskets with bayonets, and are usually seen with them. Their bean heads are at an angle, and are reddish in color. They have no visible facial features. Adventurer's Guide Entry "The Beancoats are a curious race. They were artificially created by the Germans, but to this day I cannot piece together why they chose to augment them with a large bean. Their head, which is said giant bean, makes them stand taller than a normal man. They have no visible eyes and can yet somehow see, and they cannot speak at all. Their bodies appear to be stitched together, as if they were built, and their organs are horribly twisted, and resemble roots, which could be the roots of their heads. They dress in a red coat, not unlike the old British soldiers, and carry musket-like rifles. They walk in military formations and follow field tactics, but I cannot see a visible commander in their ranks. They had apparently broken out of a lab, and now stalk the fields of Germany, killing at random. They move in groups of four or six. Adventurers should take precautions to not get shot by them. However, the Beancoats are rather weak enemies, and can be easily taken out at close range, as they cannot fight without their weapons. Remove their guns and they appear virtually defenseless, moving to get their guns back rather than fight their attacker. I do believe that they could be mechanical to some extent, and are still following an old protocol which no longer has a place in the world." Locations * German Region Stats Trivia * It is unknown how they see. * They cannot speak or make sounds. * When the player first encounters the Beancoats, they are in front of a large statue of a bean. It can be assumed that this large bean is some sort of deity to them. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:In-Game Mysteries